This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 284,205 which filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jun. 13, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,758; 4,941,263; 4,257,706; and 4,687,220; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse visual systems designed to assist a vehicle operator in a variety of vehicle maneuvers including parking, hitching, etc.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are neither particularly well suited nor designed to produce the specific purpose and function provided by the subject matter of the present invention.
As anyone who has experienced the difficulty of properly aligning a vehicle to a towed device can attest, the hitching process is normally a time consuming trial and error proceeding that virtually cries out for a new apparatus that can simplify the procedure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of trailed items such as boat trailers, campers, and the like, for a new type of a removable visual aid that can be installed on both the towing and trailed vehicle to facilitate the hitching connection between the vehicles; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.